


Don't Threaten me With a Fun Time

by OceanaBlueBraclets



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: After care, Begging, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, Hair-pulling, Hung Lance, Keith (Voltron) is cute and a tease, Lance (Voltron) Is A Sap, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Light Nipple Play, M/M, Minor humiliation kink, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Difference, Spanking, Teasing, first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 02:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17255855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanaBlueBraclets/pseuds/OceanaBlueBraclets
Summary: Keith had been teasing Lance throughout his whole date, touch and brushing and grabbing in all the wrong (right) places. Lance gives him a few punishments, well treats for Keith and showers him in love after.





	Don't Threaten me With a Fun Time

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first fic ever and I really love Klance. I used to role play it a lot and now I've turned my love for writing into something new. So please enjoy this shameless smut and leave some corrections or constructive criticism in the comments. 
> 
> Warnings: fairly repetitive of somethings and a tad inconsistent

Keith had been teasing lance all night at dinner. Groping at his crotch and whispering dirty things that he wanted done to him. “Daddy… I want your big cock inside me,” Keith gasped in his ear while tracing Lance’s cock with his finger, “I’m so turned on for you.” he grabbed Lance’s hand and placed it on his own hard cock. “I want you to bend me over and fuck me right now,” he mumbled before kissing his neck once. 

Lance was getting fed up and frustrated. He squeezed Keith’s cock through his jeans and whispered, “I’m going to pay then I’m going to take you home and fuck you so hard, so hard you’ll be limping for weeks.” Effectively making Keith shutter and moan. Lance called over the waiter and paid and pulled Keith out to the car.

Keith loved teasing lance for this very reason, Lance was usually gentle during sex and Keith has been craving a good, rough fuck. Once in the car Keith smirked at lance and started to play with himself. That was one of lance’s biggest rules, not touching himself. “Daddy I’m so hard, I need you to fuck me” he whined and gasped.

Lance growled and started the car up and giving Keith a glare, “if you keep touching yourself you’re going to have to deal with some punishments kitten, and if you’re good I’ll reward you tonight” he tried to persuade. When he noticed Keith didn’t stop, he started planning his punishments. 

Keith started to get excited and stopped, wanting to prolong the night. “Fuck Daddy you’re so hard,” he said as a breathy gasp and starts to unzip Lance’s pants. “I wanna taste it daddy,” he muttered and tried to take it out. 

Lance slapped his hand away, “No, you were a bad boy and bad boys don’t get Daddy’s cock” He drove way to fast to be legal and when he got home he got out of the car faster than ever before. As soon as Keith was out he grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. “I’m so excited to fuck you kitten” he said carrying him through the house. Lance threw him on the bed and smirked at him.

Keith gasped as his back hit the bed. “Mh Daddy what are you going to do to me?’ he asked pulling off his shirt. Lance said nothing as he pulled him into a bruising kiss. They eventually pulled away for air and Lance went to suck possessively at his neck, Bruises littered Keith’s neck and shoulders. He kissed down his chest and played and sucked on his nipples, paying special attention to the sensitive buds. 

Keith was gasping and whimpering. He buried his hands in Lance’s hair, “Daddy please,” he whined loudly. 

Lance pulled away and grabbed some nylon rope, “hands above your head kitten” Keith complied and looked at him while biting his lip. “You were so naughty at dinner baby, I almost bent you over the table and fucked you in the middle of that restaurant,” Lance told him while tying his wrists together and connecting them to the headboard, “Since you were such a bad boy and touched yourself, you aren’t aloud to touch me.” This was was Lance’s favorite part. Making Keith submit and listen to him, it turned him on like nothing else. 

Keith whined, but did not argue, “Alright daddy.” Lance chuckled and stepped back to look at Keith. He ran his hands down Keith’s chest, biting his lip softly. Keith’s body was smooth and soft while being defined and solid.

“God kitten you are so beautiful,” he added before pitching both of Keith’s nipples a hard pinch, “time for me to have some fun, remember your safe word kitten?” He moved his hands lower again and played with Keith’s tiny cock, he loved it. Keith was always self conscience about Lance thought it was so cute. It was only about 3 inches long and fairly skinny. Lance enjoyed how he could fit it in his mouth easily and he just thought it was adorable. Keith loved lances cock for the opposite reason. It was huge to say the least. Almost 8 inches long and the girth was almost 4 inches around. Keith loved how he almost couldn’t fit all of it all in his mouth, he loved that it it hit so deep inside him it made him dizzy, and he loved how it stretched him. 

Keith nodded, this was his favorite part. Fully submitting to Lance and giving him his body to do what he wants. Keith tested his bindings and pulled them. “Just hurry up, Daddy,” he said rolling his eyes, wanting more punishment. That was his second favorite part. He watched as Lance’s eyes darken as he was flipped over. 

“Is that really what you want kitten?,” he asked as he started to remove his clothes so he was only in lace undies. Lance groaned softly and groped at the plush flesh of his ass. “I love your ass, kitten,” he muttered before spanking his ass fairly hard just to watch it jiggle. He squeezed it softly as he saw a red handprint emerge from the porcelain skin. He pulled off the underwear and smacked his ass again. He enjoyed the gasp he heard from Keith before it melted into a moan. Lance smacked his ass a few more times before moving to kiss at the mounds. 

Keith was already panting softly and almost drooling. “D-daddy?” he asked before he felt a tongue against his pucker. He let out a very loud moan and his back arched up. “Ah please Daddy!,” he yelled as he felt a tongue run over it again. 

He pretty much turned into a puddle while Lance eat him out thoroughly. His tongue slowly quickly slipping in and out of Keith’s pink rim. Lances jaw started to burn and he pulled away slowly. He gave his pucker a kiss of apology. He heard Keith whine and he smacked his ass harder, “take what you get kitten, I could just leave you here.” 

Keith felt like he was underwater, he was so, so so, close and Lance just stopped. He was whining and moaning for lance to continue. He gasped at the slap and relaxed slightly. “D-daddy please…” he whimpered quietly. Lance couldn’t just stop there, Keith was his baby and he always wanted to spoil him. Lance kissed his rim before pulling Keith up on his knees. Lance laid on his back and put his head between Keith’s legs. “God I love your tiny cock, Kitten,” he mumbled before sucking it into his mouth.

Keith shouted out loudly and he threw his head back. Lance’s mouth was so warm and tight that it felt indescribable. Since he could fit fully in Lance’s mouth it was like a vacuum seal around his cock. He came with a loud scream and released into Lance’s mouth. 

Lance popped off with a chuckle and wiggled away from Keith. “It’s so easy to make you cum when I play with your cock,” he teased. He grabbed the lube from the nightstand next to the bed. Lance popped it open and the sound echoed throughout the room. He warmed it up between two fingers before sliding one into Keith, loving the sharp inhale. “Does my little slut like that?,” he asked kissing his back softly.

Keith nodded, “yes daddy I love it,” he said rolling back on the one finger. Lance stopped moving his hand and watched Keith fuck himself on his finger. “God you’re such a whore, opening yourself open on my fingers,” he hummed adding another finger. “God you look so fucking wrecked baby. So messy,” he added brushing hair off Keith’s face. He adored how quick he could make Keith up as a drooling, whimpering mess. He gave Keith a few quick thrusts with his fingers before adding another.

Keith felt over stimulation creeping in and the pleasure was almost become too much, but god that turned him on. Keith moaned loudly and let his back arch again, “Daddy I’m ready for you please!” Keith wanted to be filled up by something bigger than Lance’s finger. He enjoyed the burn of the stretch that Lance’s cock made him feel and how deep it reached.

Lance tsked at him, “my play time kitten.” Lance untied Keith’s wrists and retied them behind Keith's back. He slowly sat him back up and cupped his face softly. “Oh kitten you look so cute,” he whispered wiping his watery eyes. Lance wiped the drool off his chine before kissing him, he was too cute not to. The kiss went from sweet and innocent to passionate and heated quickly, still taking their time to show their love through the kiss. Lance pulled away and pulled Keith’s bottom lip a bit as well. “Can you get on your knees kitten?,” he asked in a sweet tone. He got hit was the sudden urge to shower Keith in affection and spoil him, but then he remembered the punishment he was supposed to give Keith. 

Keith moved slowly and got on his knees in between Lance’s legs. He nuzzled his cheek against Lance’s thigh, too far into sub space to really speak. Lance cupped his face again. “I’m going to use your mouth kitten,” Lance told him as he smeared precum over his bottom lip slowly. 

Keith smiled and took the head into his mouth. He moaned around it and quickly tried taking in more. He focused all he could on sucking Lance off. Lance moaned softly and threaded a hand through Keith’s hair. Lance slowly took over bobbing Keith’s head and rolling his hips. Keith relaxed his throat and allowed Lance to thrust into his throat. He was humming, swallowing and moaning around Lance’s cock, enjoying his job. 

Lance pulled out fairly quickly, not wanting to cum. He heard Keith whine before he was sucked back into the heat. Lance groaned and pulled Keith’s hair, that only seemed to egg him on. Keith worked harder than before and Lance thrusted one last time before cumming in his mouth. “God Kitten you are such a good boy. You made me cum from that pretty little mouth of yours,” he panted out and he slipped out of Keith’s mouth. 

Keith was preening under the attention. God he adored this attention from Lance, his cock started stirring. “Daddy can you please fuck me? It would make me soooo happy,” he pleaded to Lance. He knew how Lance got off in pleasing him. And Lance being the weak, weak man he is for his little Kitten, he gave in. 

Lance picked him up and set it on his lap. “You were so goddamn naughty earlier, but now you’re being so fucking cute and sweet,” Lance complained between kisses on his neck. He left many possessive marks on his neck and chest. “I’m going to destroy your ass kitten,” he purred against the shell of his ear. 

Keith shivered softly against Lance’s firm chest. He loved being praised by Lance. Keith rolled his hips against Lance’s growing cock. He smirked softly at him, “Papi I’m so ready for you. Dripping wet and open, ready for your big cock to fill me.” Keith’s pucker has been clenching and feeling so unbelievably empty. 

God, Lance hated how Keith could get him to do what he wanted. But Lance was such a sucker for Keith, he flipped them and laid Keith on his stomach. “On your knees kitten,” he commanded and helped him up using hip hips. 

Keith arched his back and wiggled his hips at Lance. The groan he heard made him smug. He clenched at the air hoping to get the point across at how desperate he was for him. The bruising grip on his waist and the quick movements behind him let him know he got his point across. Keith allowed himself to feel smug until he felt the blunt head of lance’s cock against his entrance. Keith moaned out softly and pushed back. 

Lance allowed Keith to push against him as he started pushing in himself. He thanked himself for adding extra lube before entering him. “You get tighter every time Kitten,” he groaned and pushed in a bit faster.

If Keith wasn’t lost in subspace before, he was now. He turned right back into a mess he was before. He was beyond words at how amazing Lance felt inside him. He could probably be heard by the neighbors at this point because he was so damn loud. He was rolling his hips as much as he could to drive in the point that he was desperate for Lance to fuck him good.

Lance was losing his mind over this boy. He looked so fucking sexy as Lance’s thrusts turned animistic. Lance grabbed the back of Keith’s head by the roots and pulled his body up so he was only on his knees and his upper body was held up by Lance’s hand. Lance was stunned by how that made Keith louder. His hips sped up again and he felt Keith’s body bounce against his hips. 

Keith knew he was going to cum soon, it was inevitable. He could feel the knot tighten in his stomach but he tried to ignore it and focus on the dick splitting him open and the pleasurable burn in his scalp. He was babbling to Lance in a mix of English, Korean, and Spanish (Keith learned a bit to talk to Lance’s family). 

Lance knew he was going to cum soon. He lifted Keith more so he could bite and kiss at his shoulder and neck. He sped up to an almost impossible speed and turned fairly animistic. Then he let go, feeling release wash over his body in waves of pleasure as he emptied himself into Keith.

Keith felt a shutter rack his body as he was filled with Lances seed. Keith felt lances hand snake from his hip to his cock and he came after only a couple strokes. He was left with his thighs trembling and tears rolling down his cheeks. Lance moved his hand from his cock to his chest and pulled him closer to his chest. They stayed there for a moment on their knees holding each other. Lance pulled out slowly and Keith whimpered at the loss, already missing him inside.

Lance laid him down softly and kissed his cheek. He wiped Keith’s face softly with his thumb and gave him such a sweet smile Keith thought he was melting. Lance tucked hair behind his ear and kissed his forehead. “I’m going to run you a bath baby, can you stay awake for me?,” he asked quietly.

Keith nodded and gave him his own tiny smile, still very in his subspace. He yawned cutely and rubbed his eyes and watched Lance leave. He giggled to himself as he watched Lance’s ass as he walked away. He heard the water run and he fought the urge to close his eyes. A determined pout on his face. 

Lance came back and he put a hand over his heart and felt like falling over, he just felt a giant surge of love for the sleepy boy. Instead he ran to Keith and scooped him up. Lance placed kisses all over his face. Lance was turned to mush at the giggle Keith gave in return. “Oh my god baby you’re so precious. How did I get such a cute boyfriend?,” he asked as he squeezed the life out of Keith. 

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance’s neck and kissed him sweetly. “I love you, Lancey,” he said in a honey like voice. Lance made a sound like a dying cat and kissed him again. Keith giggled at him again.

Lance smiled at him, “let’s get you cleaned up baby boy.” He carried Keith to the bathroom. He quickly bathed Keith. He got Keith dressed in fluffy pajamas and pulled his hair up. “Let’s go to sleep, baby,” he said walking Keith to bed while holding his hand. Keith leaned on him tiredly and as soon as he got to bed he got all curled up under a pile of blankets. Lance came behind him and held him close to his chest. “Love you Keith,” Lance whispered. “Love you most Lancey,” he whispered before passing out.


End file.
